The Nightmare Demon
by Ecliptic Kitsune
Summary: Kitsune, who went mysteriously missing after a battle with westerners has been found at Kazama's Village. the sweet helpful Kitsune who was with the Shinsengumi for years isn't what she seemed to be! "You won't believe me if I told you" Romantic feelings build as Kitsune's memories are found by the shinsengumi and used to summon creatures from her world. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1: Dark Storm

Lashing out at Kazama, Kitsune hides herself in a fog. "just stop it already. I am not your toy." I hiss. "stay away from me!" "fine" kazuma walks to the other end of the room. I walk to the other.

My name is Kitsune. I am the demon who created everything. I lost my memories (again) and I am trying to get them back, along with my powers, which are hidden in special items. A couple years ago, I met up with the Shinsengumi, and they took me in after I explained I was looking for my 'father'. I don't really have a father as I know now. I escaped the Shinsengumi and am in hiding, with Kazama. The head of his clan, who wants me to marry him. I can't explain right now as to why I am in hiding…

Morning comes and as I start to leave, Kazuma calls me back. "we will stay in this room until the Shinsengumi arrive. Food will be brought to us shortly. As the food arrived, eating in silence, I thought how I'm going to explain my situation to the Shinsengumi… After breakfast, I look for paper and ink. Kazuma noticed and brought them to her, knowing how much she liked to draw. Kazuma admits that Kitsune's art is the best he's ever seen in his life. Shunning the brush for the time being, I drip my claw in ink. I gently place my ink tipped claw on the paper and begin to draw.

It was late evening when I stopped drawing. Setting aside my art I wash the tip of my claw to get the ink off. I could hear voices coming from the other side of the door and I held my breath nervously. "Kitsune? Kitsune are you in there? It's the Shinsengumi, we are coming in." Recognition dawned on my face. Then tears started to form. Kazuma retreated to a corner when the door slid open. My eyes widened as I saw who it was. Heisuke, Harada, Shinpachi, Okita, Saito, HIjikata and even Yamazaki! As the door closed they made no attempt to move toward me. I looked at each of them. Shinpachi couldn't meet my eyes, Okita looked as though he was going to kill me, Harada had begun to shake with rage, Saito's eyes burned with hate, Hijikata looked at me with disapproval, Yamazaki Showed no emotion, and Heisuke looked down and started to cry. When he looked back up at me, his glare was piercing. Finally, Hijikata spoke. "Kitsune. I believe you owe us some answers." His voice was almost a snarl and I could feel myself tensing up. I then realized they hadn't seen my tears and quickly turned around. I promised I would smile when I saw them. Heisuke couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to me and hugged me furiously while more tears ran down his face. "K-Kitsune, I missed you so much! Why did you go and how did you end up with Kazuma?" He gasped between ragged breaths. "… I didn't want to leave the Shinsengumi. But I thought you would try to heal my fatal injuries when I know that regular medicine wouldn't help. So I left to find the herbs to heal me-" stopping as I realize I was revealing what had happened. When she didn't tell them about the wound in the first place. Kitsune looked up at their faces. Each one was that of shock, worry then how it was to start. "Kitsune" Hijikata spoke urgently. "first tell us how you ended up with Kazuma, then the rest" I looked down and Heisuke let go of me. "you would never believe me if I tell you." Kitsune spoke under her breath but unfortunately loud enough for Hijikata to hear. " lets sit down. Kazuma should leave while we talk" He said. Kazuma left the room with a pale face and a stricken expression on his face. "well then-" Hijikata said as they were comfortable. "start explaining."

Standing outside the door, Kazuma was listening intently to the conversation as he was thinking. Damn. Why didn't Kitsune tell him she was hurt?! She has been here for 4 months! He should have figured it out when he first found her gathering different medical plants. The way she walked was kind of off too. She had asked if she could stay hidden at his village for a while. It all makes sense now he thought grimly. He started listening again as Kitsune started to speak.

"so that's how you ended up with Kazuma. But how were you injured. Speak truthfully no matter how unreal it may seem. We need to know." Hijikata said. I nodded as Hijikata spoke. Taking a deep breath, almost painful, I answered truthfully. "I destroyed the army's coming from the west, and most of the ones that were already in Japan…Alone…" Seeing shock and more questions on their faces, I continued. " I was only trying to protect the Shinsengumi… and them…" I mumbled so they didn't hear me. Recovering from the shock, they slowly start to understand what the soldiers running away were shouting. "A demon! How did Japan get such a weapon!?" The Shinsengumi were getting impatient to hear what caused the wound, When Saito spoke. "we believe you. We have not seen anywhere close to the amount of power you really have. But about the wound…?" Reluctantly, I spoke again. When I was attacking. There was a unfortunate accident involving cannonballs. They were also had small flecks of silver in them. And when they exploded. A extremely powerful hallucination gas was released" "wouldn't that mean the soldier would feel the effects too?" Heisuke asked quizzing. "no. It would never effects humans. In fact, it probably wouldn't effect normal demons either… just me. Of Couse the soldiers didn't know about that. But they knew something was happening to me when they used their cannons." "What exactly happened when they used the cannons?" Harada asked. "I saw myself killing everything I cared about." I turned to them. "Including you guys and Some demon friends. Then it changed to everyone hating me and pushing me away in fear. Because of what I am… that could actually happen." Seeing another question about to be asked, I spoke up first. " the soldiers took advantage of me and ripped my body to shreds. But I heal very fast si I'm not dead. But the illusions took over my mind and while trying to stop the illusions, I injured myself. But the illusions took too much time to stop, and the soldiers had gotten into the Shinsengumi headquarters. There was still too many and so, I took the damage that would have been the Shinsengumi's and annihilated the soldiers from existence. Once that was done, I flew away to heal myself…" I finished speaking and looked around the room. Shock staying on their faces. Shinpatchi, still had questions to ask. "You still have the wound, shouldn't it have healed by now? Flew? How? What do you mean different? How bad is the injury?" I held up my hand to stop the flow of questions. "I can't heal it because it takes time. But there is also the chance it will never heal. " I took a deep breath. "I think it's about time I told you who I really am."

"I am the beginning of the universe. I created it." I trail off and step back. " I advise you back up need space." They backed up confused. Then rolling my shoulders, I unfurl my pure white wings. A sea breeze blue tinge to the bottom-most feathers completes the color. Extending them, completely was a wing span of 16 feet, all the way across. 8 feet per wing. 9 tails appeared along with fox ears. I am the Kitsune. There is no one like me. The others were in shock yet again. They are scared. I thought. I sighed and folded my wings against my back. With this appearance, my kimono reacts and changes it. Usually to the one that shows a actual view of the stars. I started walking toward the door when Hijikata called me back. " the wound." I turned back to them and the kimono rippled. " this is an actual view of the universe." I smiled and I turned to face them completely. They gasped in horror. My sides were wrapped in bandages, but were a deep crimson red. Blood started dripping onto the floor and I suddenly gasped in pain. Coughing up blood, my knees buckle and I stagger sideways. Before I could fall, Heisuke and Harada were on either side of me, and they navigate me to the futon Shinpatchi set up. Saito went to get food for me. Okita called Yamazaki and they went to get medicine. Hijikata propped my head up with a pillow. When the others came back, they gathered around me. Kazuma suddenly walks in with a face so pale, it was almost white, and with such a stricken expression, Hijikata had to ask. "what's wrong with you?" He asked without really caring what the answer was.


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers of What?

Kazuma didn't even notice him. He kept walking toward Kitsune until the captains blocked his path. "Move" was all kazuma said as he begain walking again, not caring if he ran into one of the captains. "Kitsune." he moaned.

The captains let him through in surprise as the heard how much pain was in his voice as he said my name. Kazuma dropped to his knees and dropped his head. He was then silent as the rest of the shinsengumi joined him in sitting around Kitsune, but with enough space for Yamizaki to work. He took a deep breath and carefully unwrapped the bandages covering the wound. Horror crossed everyones face when they saw the wound, no, wounds on Kitsune. One was on her neck, going down her back lining her sholder blade, and one ripped a nasty gash on her side. On both, you could see bone.

"This is from, what, 4 months ago?!" disbelief showed on Shinpachi's face.

"DAMNIT!" Harada suddenly yelled in frustration. "If you know whats preventing us from healing it, then tell us what it is!"

My eyes fluttered open, but they were clouded in pain. "why bother? I told them coldly. " no one would do it anyway."

Hijikata noted her reaction and answer. It must be a serious matter if she was acting like this... "Fine, but please, just tell us what would need to be done. " I sighed in defeat. " mystic water. No one has ever found it. Except me. Chances are if it doesn't work, then it just makes it worse. That should heal my body, mostly." I managed a partial explanation before I began coughing up blood again. The Shinsengumi looked as though they were thinking seriously about what Kitsune said.

The next morning brought better news if not shocking.

" I am going to find it. Yukimura-kun" Hijikata said.

"what?! " the rest of the captains turned pale.

"no! We won't let you!" they shouted.

"why not?" Hijikata asked.

"Your reason isnt 100%"

. The conversation stopped as I slowly opened her eyes. Apparently not having heard the exchange she looks up slowly.

"I'm Hungry." I say Bluntly, And they all laugh. Apparently, Being injured didn't ruin her sense of humor, They thought. They get up to Eat breakfast while Harada trys to feed Kitsune food. Insisting that she could eat her own food, she trys to push Harada away but he holds her tighter.

" I will do anything to get you back, even if its just trying to get you to eat." Kazuma looked at Harada in interest. Harada could be the one to heal her. But Heisuke could to,. He thought back to when Heisuke ran over to her and hugged her while he was crying. Harada sighed as she refused to eat again. Leening over kirsune, he kissed me and I couldn't move, due to shock. I blushed and looked at harada. The other captians looked at Harada in shock, as I allowed myself to be fed by harada.

"Sano, why did you do that?!" Heisuke spoke. Harada shrugged. " because it was the most effective way to get food in her." Kazuma sensed this wasn't true and narrowed his eyes as he told the others so. " lier." The shinsengumi looked at Kazuma in question. Sighing once more, Harada gave up. " am I that easy to read?". " what is the actual reason, Harada." Kazuma said not as a question, but a statment indicating he should tell them himself." well, I... " they leaned forward patiently.

" I... I love Kitsune. Therefore, I will do anything to help her..." he murmurs quietly, barely audible. I, with my extreamly sensitive hearing, hears Harada confess his feelings to me, and I give a short intake of breath. Silence filled the room when Harada confessed. Heisuke turns away and excuses himself from the room.

HEISUKE

Sano is in love with Kitsune-chan?! Trying to process these thoughts as Heisuke sits down close to the door.

"urk."

Damn. Where things stand now, Harada is most likely to win Kitsune-chan's love... But he wasn't going to give up. If there are more of them who are in love with Kitsune-chan too, then it was likely that Heisuke would be close to last if he didn't do something.

"DAMNIT! Why do I feel like my heart will explode every time I see her?!" Heisuke crys out.

" It's because you love her very much." Heisuke whips his head around to see who was talking. It was Amagiri kyu ji.

" what did you say?!" Heisuke couldn't believe who he was talking to. Amagiri gave a thin smile.

"we are not fighting anymore. It's a nice change to talk in peace without being at each other's throats. I had said that the reason your heart feels like it could explode everytime you see Kitsune-sama, is that you LOVE her very much, to the point of dying for her and doing anything she askes, no matter how extreame it is."

Heisuke looks at Amagiri carefully. "how do you know this?"

"Yo! Amagiri! Human! I can answer how Amagiri knows that! "

It was Kyo Shiranui

"Its because he has to put up with me drooling over Kit-chan from since when she covered Harada from attack and fought me in his place. Heck, I followed her everywhere, and it always seemed that Harada was there to stop me from taking her away!" Shiranui gave Amagiri and Heisuke a wolfish grin. " 'Cause I love Kit-chan! As soon as Harada leaves, I'm going in to see her!"

shiranui-san? Is he trying to make me feel better? Or worse by giving me another rival for Kitsune? Heisuke thought to himself as Shiranui and himself were alone outside the door, as Amagiri left.

HARADA

"H-Harada-san!" Kitsune blushes as he confessed. God. I should have done this sooner. Harada thought as he held Kitsune-kun tighter in his arms. When Heisuke had left Saitō had made his fists into balls and set his jaw, while looking furious at Harada. With barely contained anger he spoke.

"Sano. Was that nessisary? Think about what Kitsuna feels about this! And how the rest of us feel!" All of them looked quickly at Saitō. "Hajime-kun? This is the first time i've seen you like this! What's gotten into you?" Harada jokes, teasingly. Suddenly, Saitō stands up, walks briskly over to where Harada was sitting and punched him in his face. Hard. So that Harada was flung backwards, letting go of Kitsune in the process.

KITSUNE

With my natural reflexes, I neatly flip over, standing on my hands, then I leap back, landing on my feet. With a shudder, I drops to one knee, one hand on the floor, one on my mouth trying to prevent the flow of blood being coughed up. Hearing the noise, Heisuke runs in with Shiranui following him, stopping as they see the sceen in front of them. Hijikata, Shinpachi, Kazuma and Yamazaki all stand up. "tsk, Hajime-kun. Jelousy isn't like you." Harada jeers at Saito. "What do you know! You spend more time at Shimabara with women then anyone! And you say you love Kitsuna?! You must be joking!" no one had ever seen Saitō raise his voice like this before. "so, are you saying that you, love her, Hajime-kun?" Harada whispers quietly and seriously. The air in the room had turned so tense, it was sufficating.

While watching the fight, Shiranui notices the deep crimson on the floor. Following the blood trail, he finds Kitsune, who had dragged herself painfully to a corner to observe this new developement. Sitting next to her, Shiranui helps move her into a better position to watch what was going on. Then finally removing her hand from her mouth, Kitsune looked up at Shiranui with interest. He looked back with something like longing in his eyes. Ripping up a section of his clothes, he gently cleans the blood off her face and hands. "Arigato, Shiranui-san." Kitsune tells him when he was finished. Out of character, Shiranui blinks shyly and looks away. Looking back to the sceen, they continue to watch in silence. Taking a blanket nearby, Shiranui drapes it around Kitsune's body. After a coulple minutes, Shiranui feels a slight pressure on his shoulder and finds Kitsune had fallen asleap. He relised how tired she was. It must be especialy hard on someone who is hurt and was questioned all day. He thought. Glarring at Harada, Saitō lays a hand on his katana, while Harada reaches for his spear.

"STOP IT NOW!" Hijikata roared at them. Saitō and Harada froze. " Geez! you two were so busy fighting, none of us relised Yukimura-kun has disapeared!" " what!" everyone else in the room failed to notice she was gone either. Kazuma cursed under his breath for not keeping an eye on her. "We have to find her! "Harada said despertly as his eyes darted around the room.

"No need for that." Someone's voice came from behind them, slightly next to a corner. It was Amagiri. Amagiri put a finger to his lips in a be quiet gesture, and pointed to the corner. There was Kitsune sleeping on Shiranui's sholder as he slept with his head touching hers, and had a blanket draped over the two of them. " Why are they like that?!" Harada asked. Amagiri and Heisuke smiled. Amagiri's was that of knowing and Heisuke's was that of slight envy, as they replyed

"Because Shiranui loves Kitsune." they said in unison and the others looked at them in shock. Harada sighed.

"Well, That makes Hajime-kun, Shiranui-san and I, all in love with Kitsune-kun."

Heisuke turned slowly to face them. "Sano, Make that Hajime-kun, Shiranui-san, Sano, and Heinsuke loves Kitsune-chan."

"you love her too!?" Hijikata said in defeat. "I was going to wait untill later to mention it to you guys, but, I have already confessed my feelings to Yukimura-kun."

Finally, Yamazaki spoke up. " Yukimura-kun has helped me many times that I couldn't forget in any amount of life times, I-I might have fallen for her..."

"Geez! How many of us like her?!" Hijikata said, looking tired. Okita raises his hand. "Yes, Soiji-san?"

Okita cleared his throat. Blushing slightly he begins. " I like her. I won't give her to any of you!" his voice gradually getting louder.

"quiet down Souji. Yukimura-kun, and Shiranui-san are still sleeping." Yamazaki told Okita. As if on que, Kitsune mumbles softly as her eyes flutter open for a second before closing again.

Shiranui, having heard the soft voice, he wakes up and lifts his head. Blank faces surrounded him. Looking rather indignant, he tell them so, with a angry face. "geez. Is this what humans do? Surround people who are sleeping, and, come on! I heard you guys talking! Why the blank stares! What kind of shit were you guys thinking?!" Shiranui says, remembering to keep his voice low so that he didn't wake Kitsune up.

" we should probably move her. Her health is top priority!" Hijikata says.

" Shinpachi, youv'e been way to quiet. Whats wrong?" he asks. In resoponse, hijikata got a snore. "When did Shinpat-san fall asleap?!" Heisuke says, appalled by his lack of timing. "Well, we should leave so that Yukimura-kun can sleep." Hijikata said and thay all start to move to the door. Except for Shiranui, who was Kitsune's pillow currently.

"Well, it's a little late to be concerned about waking me up now."

"K-Kitsune-chan!?" Heisuke stammers. Looking rather annoyed, I slowly get up, wincing as I move. "Why are you calling me different things? When you first took me in, it was either,'you,' or 'Yukimura-kun'(somehow stuck even though she doesn't have a last name) or not a name at all!" frustration was coming off her in giant waves. Turning away, with Shiranui supporting her, she staggers over to the futon, which she had proceeded in transporting it to the house/den she had made half inside, half outside of the Kazuma clan's illusion barrier. She had also managed to make it really comfortable too. By installing a energy outlet, she could use her own power to heat up where she wants, turn on certain lights, and create powerful illusions and traps to ward off people and demons alike. In addition she had made it really comfortable. Due to the illusions, it made it seem smaller on the outside, but it was huge inside. Removing the illiusions and barriers in a certain spot to let them all in, they gasped at the inside.

"follow me. Don't wander off. Because if you do, chances are you will never come out again, due to the traps and illusions. " Kitsune said. Catching up to Shiranui and Kitsune, Saitō asked a question that was bothering him for awhile.

"how is your injury, Kitsuna-kun?" looking at Saitō, I answered. "Fine" I said briefly. Saitō looked doubtful but didn't ask further on that topic, instead he asked about the house. "how big is this house? And where are we going?" suddenly stopping, I turned to face him. " This DEN is bigger than, well... I don't really know... It changes all the time. Except that I created it and there is a certain pattern to get to certain places at certain times. We could be in Russia for all you know. We aren't in Russia. I know where im going." she adds quickly as she saw alarm staring to cross their faces.

"here." she motioned them to stop. Putting her hand over the darker spot in the wall, about the size of a door, she manipulated the illusion to create a shortcut to what she said was the control room. "I'm setting the illusion for only people who I don't trust. You should be able to find your way out and in easier." Then, locking the control room, they follow Kitsune to another space a while away from the control room. Opening it, they gasp at how amazing the room looked. A comfortable looking futon lay in one of the corners of the room.

Before long they notice a audible growling sound that seemed to come from the shadows. "Hawk, come girl!" melting out of the shadows, was a griffin- like wolf creature. It was a Red Wolf hybrid Kitsune explained. She was mixed with a Eastern Forrest Griffin. Giving the Red wolf beautiful bracken colored wings, talon-like claws, sharper eyes, and the power to fly." This is only one of my friends." Kitsune said. As she asked for Hawk to monitor the halls. Sinking down onto the futon,

I sigh tiredly. The stress from earlier finally catching up to her. "well, now. We have to discuss healing Kitsune now" Hijikata says with false cheerfulness.

* * *

Finally fixed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Soulshadows

After leaving Kazuma's village, and returning 'Home' (shinsengumi base), and putting on familiar Yukatas, we carefully set Kitsuna down. She had fallen into a fitful sleep along the way, and Mumbled incoherently. As we set her down, her eyes fluttered open. She sat up wincing. She is strong, but even the most powerful, can be defeated with time. Looking very serious, Kitsune spoke after a long period of silence. " There is a different way to heal me." she says suddenly.

"h-how!" Heisuke stammered. They lean forward to listen.

"it won't really heal me. I could just take on a different form, and it won't be hurt. But. That also means that my normal form will still be hurt and continue to progressively get worse. And any injury, feelings that develop, and possible memories will be locked away in that form. When changed back to my normal form. Also, they might carry on to my normal form. So it would be taking a chance. And because changing form has some pluses. The minuses are worse. Like my injuries will get worse faster and..." she trails off uncertainly. "Kazuma, Will you explain for I am not comfortable on that topic."

Kazuma starts talking. " because in any form, if any get attached to someone who summoned them, and they fall in love with each other... The bond gets deeper" Kitsune talks again. " if any of you have a object that keeps appearing, even if you throw it away, you can use it to summon a form." she ends the not before warning them again. " again. To heal me in the same way kazuma told you, in other forms, then it some how starts healing me if your feelings are true" and with that she turns over and closes her eyes. In no time, she was sleeping.

"what are we going to do?!" Heisuke moans as they leave the room and enter the one next to the one Kitsune was sleeping in. "we will think of something, but for now, we should try to think about our choices privately. " Harada says. He and Shinpachi lighten up the room as they had when drinking at shimabara when the others were talking gloomily. Then it was a couple days before they were allowed to see kitsune again, because her condition had worsened. It was now stable but she only allowed a couple people in at a time to visit.

Saitō walks in and closes the door quietly when he was finished looking to make sure no one had spotted him. He turns to Kitsune and calls to her softly. "Kitsuna." opening her eyes and using some energy to flick on a light. Saitō motions for her to turn it off. There was now a question in Kitsune's eyes. She gets up and stands in front of Saitō. "This moon-shard that I have. Its not going away." he whispers as Kitsune's eye widen. She takes a step back. "Saitō-san?" Saitō holds the item in front of him as it starts to glow. Sighing with defeat, Kitsune walks toward it.

"Saitō. This is for Soulshadow.(Soul is her nickname.) she is very dangerous are you sure you want this one? "she asks. "is it possible for me to choose?" Saitō asks. "it is not possible but i warn you that Spirit always finds Soul... But that makes it even more difficult. Now that I think about it, you two have a couple things in common. I wont say what though. Are you sure you want to do this? They are also use in battle and can be very ridicule to control." she warns. "yes." Saitō says confidently. Slightly touching the item, Kitsune starts to glow with a dark light. It was like all the shadows in the room were giving her energy. Running in to see the commotion, Hijikata and Yamazaki stop, stunned beyond words as Kitsune stops glowing. Bowing to Saitō, Soul, speaks.

" I am Soulshadow. " A black/ horn juts out and curves from behind her ear, which is now pointed like a cats. White hair and black kimono were enough to stand out, but she had more. A black blade tail and a white scarf that looked alot like Saitō's, were in balance with the pure white wings that stretched out behind her. A single Purple eye glared out at Saitō. With her hair covering her other eye, the black triangle(with curved edges) mark in her hair, Soul looked meninges , even without the aura around her that made you felt that there was something in the shadows waiting to attack you. Saitō gulped. " well, lets get started."

"So that's Soul..." Harada speaks quickly. Soul glance in his direction and stared hard at something. "w-what does she want, Saitō-kun..." Saitō thinks for a minute and then grabs Harada's Rice, giving it to Soul who accepts it quickly. "She just wanted your rice, I believe.". Saitō the bowl down(empty) soul sighs. it sure is nice to be back... Even if i have to serve someone. " master. What would you like me to do?" " call me saitō, you don't have to do anything." "hai. Please let me know when you need something." soul left the room to go train outside.

SOUL

wow. There is nothing to do. i slice the air around me using my Soul scythe. Spiritshadow will find me eventually i continue slashing the air. I sense someone approaching. Spinning on my heels, i whip my scythe around. Stopping inches from Saito's neck. I take the scythe away from him and lean it over my shoulder. wonder what he wants.? "Soul. Can I have a match with you tomorrow?" I look at him in surprise. Not showing any emotion i reply. " yes. Sounds great. When?" " here. About noon." he answers. "I will be there. Best of luck. One last thing. I haven't been in a battle for quite some time. So don't go easy on me." he nodded and left. I turn away smiling to myself. i can't wait! I'm so excited!

The day of the match-

"What are the weapon choices, saito?" i ask. "The practice swords. Can you use a sword?"

"of course i can." Taking their positions, they both wait for the go signal. -"go!"- I zigzagged while saito stands there. A quick moment later saito's sword struck mine and We stand there for awhile. Judging each others strength. Ducking down i avoided the sword and brought my own up. Stopping before i touch his neck i smile. " i believe i've won!" returning the swords, we go in for lunch.

"You're strong!" Saito exclaims. I nod as I felt my eyes drooping. Stiffing a yawn, I tried to pay attention to Saito. It was hot outside but we were laying in the shade. Saito looks at me curiously. "If you are tired..." he began. I stood up suddenly and shook myself, trying to shake off the tiredness. "I'm not tiered-" I break off as I Yawn. He smiled and chuckled softly. "yes you are. Sorry for not noticing until now... Sit down, I'll get you a blanket or something. My ears shot up at his offer. "I can't let you do that for me." He looked at me quizzing. "Why not?" "because. You're the master, I should be doing things for you." I should have listened to Kitsuna when she said Soul was very loyal. Now I know what she meant. "No. You should rest. I'll get something." she protested once more. "please. I WANT to get it." she stopped complaining. If he WANTED to get something, then I don't have a right to stop him... I let him go and he soon returned with a blanket and some tea. "arigato." I took the tea from him and sat down.

Sipping the tea, I glanced at his face. He was dozing off and I smiled faintly. He's tiered too. Setting down the empty tea cup, I spread out the blanket and lay it on top of Saito. He murmured softly and I drew back, hoping I didn't wake him. Saito... Is... A good master... I curl up beside him, changing into my animal form and laying my head on his chest. My eyes shut and I drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Willowwind

I paced in front of Kitsuna's door. I was holding a multicolored stone in my hand. Reaching a decision, I open the door and step in. Kitsuna was awake and sitting up. "um, sorry to wake you but,-"

"I know..." She cuts me off and turns to look at me. Her blue eyes full of mystery. I walked toward her. "let me see..." I showed her the object. "Willow. Good choice."

Willow... Nice name.

Kitsuna chuckled suddenly. Then she turned serious. "are you sure?" I nodded. "I think you'll like Willow, Harada san. " In a lower voice she continued. "Just please, control her." Nodding again, I hold the stone out to her. She took a painful breath and touched it. She began to glow. Closing my eyes to shield them from the blinding light, I open them again to see Willow. She had grey hair, and her ears and tail were red, orange the yellow at the tips. She wore a loose top that was light grey, along with black pants that were rolled up slightly. Her choice of weapon appeared to be throwing knives. She had them in a sash across her hips like a belt. Her eyes were a fiery red-orange-yellow, and they looked at me curiously. She then spoke in a cheery voice.

"Willow, At your service!"

WILLOW~~

I look at the man in front of me. He seemed cool. As I introduce myself, I gaze around the room. When i finished speaking, he spoke.

"Harada Sanosuke. Nice to meet you Willow." he smiles warmly. "want to get something to eat?" I decided right then, that I liked him. Walking over to the kitchen, I sniff the air, taking in the wonderful smells of food. "Do you like watermelon?"

"watermelon? Like it? I love it!" He chuckles.

"I thought you would." I look at him inquiringly. Seeing my face he explains.

"Usually, The ones who were summoned have the same likes and dislikes of their masters." he explains. " I don't see why You and I should be any different." I nodded slowly. My eyes brightened and my smile grew wider.

"If that's true... Then, do you like drinking?" He nearly drops the watermelon slices.

"drinking is a third of my LIFE!" he exclaimed. I smile wickedly.

" I bet I can drink more than you can."

"you're on."

We laugh. Both deciding we like the other, we went out on the porch and immediately, something caught my eye. A man in purple clothes, was sleeping with a blanket over him... I would have ignored it if that was all... I knew that creature... A white furred creature slept with it's head resting on the mans chest as they both slept peacefully. Harada followed my gaze and a emotion I couldn't recognize crossed his face. I jumped as Harada whispered in my ear.

"That's Saito. And the creature next to him is Soulshadow." I nodded as I turned away.

"are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." I am really excited for some reason. " In fact, I am SO pumped up after seeing them! It shouldn't be hard to get along, right!" I say positively. His face lit up in a grin.

"No problem at all!"

We walked to a shady spot and sat down. Thank god my clothes were so loose. As I took a bite of the watermelon, My ear twitches suddenly. I turn my head to the sound. Harada notices it and asks whats wrong. I pause before answering. "Footsteps... Nearby..." Harada looks back at me.

"do you think it's an enemy?" I slowly shake my head. "It's probably soul-san. We change into our animal forms sometimes. She probably woke up and changed back into human form." I pause again. "My guess, is that she woke up and is hungry." Harada bursts out laughing. I sit confused until he explains.

"you see... Soul, ate my rice."

I smile. "She likes rice."

"Yes she does!"

After our laughter subsides, we resume eating in silence. "You know... No one knows I've been summoned except you." I break the silence.

"yeah, It would be easier to let them find out themselves." I nodded in agreement.

"well, I guess you could say that."

A voice came from directly behind us. It was Kondou! We wore matching expressions, as we slowly turned to face him. Smiling weakly, we greet him.

he huffed loudly and plopped himself next to us and took a slice of watermelon. "Well?"

We look at him in confusion.

"Name please! Introduce yourself!"

I smile. These people were funny. I stand up and skip a few paces off the porch before stopping to face them. Bowing extravagantly, I introduce myself.

"Willow Wind's the name. I enjoy Nice people, drinking, eating watermelon and Throwing knives. Nice to meet you sir!" I salute comically and was rewarded a laugh from Kondou as he stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. Then, stepping back, he saluted and Introduced himself as well.

Kondou Isami, Leader of the Shinsengumi. Nice to meet you Willow-san!" he turned to where Saito and Soul were sleeping. "Soul seems very much like Saito, doesn't she?"

I turned my head, waiting for him to elaborate.

"They has similarities. Quiet, Responsible, a little unsociable... If you know what I mean..."

I nodded. having met her in the 'other' world once was enough... the one thing that was different, was that Spiritshadow was nowhere to be found.

Kondou went on. "I also see a little Sanosuke in you, Willow-san... Quirky, (possibly) a heavy drinker, watermelon lover, and you seem to be quite social too!"

I smiled widely. "Thank you for your kind words, Kondou-san!"

"My pleasure, now Harada..." He turned to him with a serious expression. "What are you going to tell the others?"

"hmm... Something."

We both laugh as Kondou left.

"so... What are we going to tell them?"

Dinner time

SOUL

I woke up to the feeling of someone stroking my fr. blinking to clear the sleep from m, I look up to see Saito.

"It's evening now-"

"sorry to keep you waiting. I know that excuses would be-"

"I only woke up just now too, you know..."

"oh."

My voice faded out as I sensed another summoned ones' presence.

"Another summoned." I alerted Saito and he nodded.

Getting up, we walked slowly to the dinning room.

"Soul?"

"hmm?"  
"Why are you like that?"

I looked down to see what he was refering to. I was still in my aniimal form.

"Um, sometimes this happens. first, it's periodic. then it gets more frequent. then we usually stay in this form until we are called for a certain purpose."

"and that would be...?

"battles, usually, but tasks or favors also. You will learn to master and control the transformation over time. try now."

Saito raised his hand and something in his mind told him what to do.

"âme enchaînée!"

as he spoke, Soul's form darkened and streched until she was in her human form.

"Impressive. first try!"

We continued walking to the dining room. What we saw make us freeze.

Harada and Willow.

WILLOW~~  
I look up, still holding the slice of watermelon in my teeth. Saito and Soul walked in and froze. They stiffly walked to their spots and sat down. Soul's bowl was filled with rice and was slowly disappearing as she ate it quickly. Saito looked inquiringly at Harada and I. I was a bit tired of introducing myself. I had to introduce myself to the rest of the captains, who I got along well with. (except for Okita and Hijikata.) Standing up, I bowed and introduced myself.

"Willow Wind, Watermelon, nice people, throwing knives, drinking, nice to meet you!" I turn to Soul. "Nice to see you again!" She looks at me, briefly stopping eating rice, and nods.

This is going to be fun!

* * *

Hello! I am sorry that I'm updating slow... I have 3 other stories that I'm working on as well as this one.

(Authors note)- âme enchaînée: Soul Chained in French


End file.
